Bad Behavior
by sarahserenity6296
Summary: Damon and Jeremy participate in some rather bad behavior as their way of coping with the recent events. It's all fun and games until Elena catches them. Sometime before season 2 finale. NOT a slash. -COMPLETE-


**I have no idea where this came from. It just popped into my head and I had to write it down. Enjoy :P**

* * *

><p>Damon tapped his foot impatiently with his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he waited for someone at the Gilbert household to answer the door. He'd been waiting a good five minutes, which in his world felt like about five hours. Elena's car was in the driveway and because he hadn't seen his idiot little brother in a few hours, he assumed they were inside, conducting in bad behavior. That irritated him to no end. Their world was about to go up in flames in a matter of weeks and those two idiots were in there <em>getting it on<em>.

He was going to drag his baby brother out of that house by his hair. As soon as someone opened the door.

Oh, what was he doing? He was a vampire, who had been invited in. He didn't need to _knock_. Hanging around humans was doing bad things to him. He needed to go drain a sorority girl or get wasted until he fell over. Like the good days. Maybe that would put his life back into perspective.

He growled and twisted the knob hard enough to break it. Oh well, he'd buy them a new one later. Maybe that would teach them to answer their damn door. He could only play the nice vampire for so long.

He closed the door behind him and looked around. Everything was in place, nothing out of the ordinary. He used his acute hearing sense to listen for something, anything that would suggest human life. No one was downstairs. He channeled his sense to upstairs. No giggling or anything else he didn't want to hear. He did, however, faintly hear rap music.

He wrinkled his nose. He hated rap.

Just for good measure, he called, "Elena, I'm coming upstairs." That way, if he were to say, happened to run into her in the shower, he could say he did warn her.

He smirked at the thought.

Unfortunately, he did not run into a freshly washed Elena, nor an obnoxious little brother. At least, not his own obnoxious little brother. He could hear Jeremy in his room, doing something he couldn't figure out just by listening.

He didn't bother knocking before he charged into the teen's room. Jeremy looked up, startled, and quickly slid something behind his back. When he saw it was Damon and not Elena or Jenna, he quickly let out a breath and removed the bong from behind his back.

Damon smirked and leaned against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. "I thought you stopped being emo stoner boy when I compelled you."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'm not," he said.

"Really?" Damon asked. "I know I'm old, but I think I know what a bong looks like."

The kid shrugged. "It's great for stress."

"Stress? What stress do you have?" Damon asked, sarcastically. "Can't get a girl to go with you to prom? Pimple cream not working? Jenna making you come home by nine?"

"No," Jeremy said, glowering at the vampire. "My sister is about to be sacrificed by a crazy vampire-soon-to-be-a-hybrid, I'm in love with a witch who doesn't know I exist, I have a werewolf on my bad side and oh yeah, I have an asshole vampire leaning in my doorway."

Hmm. Jeremy and the witch? He never would have thought. "Fine," Damon said. "Just don't tell your sister I saw you."

Jeremy shrugged. "Fine." He looked at Damon for a few seconds before holding out the bong. "Wanna try?"

Damon scoffed. "I'm not a fifteen year old high school kid anymore," he said. "I have better things to do."

"I'm sixteen."

"What_ever_."

"Oh come on, just try it."

The nerve of this kid!

"Dude, you owe me," Jeremy said in a sing song voice, shaking the bong in his outstretched hand.

"How do _I_ owe _you_?" Damon asked, narrowing his eyes. He hated being called _dude_.

"You killed me," Jeremy said simply. "Remember?"

"You were wearing your ring."

"You didn't know that."

Damon sighed. The kid was right. He did owe him, but really… was he going to partake in this kind of behavior?

"Can vampires even get high?" Jeremy asked.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not. We can get drunk."

"Well, there you go," Jeremy said, resolved. He took a hit and held it out to Damon. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Oh, Damon could think of a few things. The main one being Elena coming home and killing them both.

He shifted his weight from leg to leg until finally, "Fine, but if you tell Elena, I will kill you."

At Jeremy's amused expression he added, "_Again_."

* * *

><p>"Jeremy?" Elena called out, sitting her keys on the table beside the back door. "Are you home?"<p>

No response.

She sighed and headed into the kitchen, wondering what they were going to eat for dinner. Jenna was at the college, working on a paper so she volunteered to make it. It seemed like such a ridiculous task compared to what she had been doing for the last few hours - research with Stefan on Originals. At least normal existed somewhere, even if it wasn't at her house.

Elena blanched when she walked into the kitchen. It was trashed. There was bags upon bags of opened chips, half of the content spilled onto the counter and table, a box of pizza, rolls of cookies and two half eaten sandwiches, along with a few cans of empty soda. Did someone break into the house and rob her kitchen?

Just then, her cell phoned rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered, barely registering the name "Stefan" on the caller ID before saying, "Hello?"

"Elena." His voice was full on brood mode. "Have you seen Damon? His car is here, but he isn't."

"Damon?" Elena asked, mystified by the condition of the her kitchen. "Um, no. Why?"

"He's not at home and I can't reach him on his cell," he said. "I'm getting worried. You don't think…"

"No," Elena said quickly. "If Klaus was here, I'd be the one missing, not Damon. He's probably at the Grill or with Alaric."

"He's not with Alaric. I already called and asked."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Stefan," she said. "You know how Damon is."

"I know… are you okay? You sound weird."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm just… I came home and it looks like someone blew the kitchen up."

"Is everything okay? Do you want me to come over?"

"No, no," she said, quickly. That was Stefan - willing to fight a battle over spilled cookies. "It's just weird."

She suddenly heard something upstairs and jumped, her breath whooshing out in a gasp as she whirled around.

"Elena?"

"I'm fine," she said, slowly walking toward the stairs and peering up, trying to see something. "I just heard something."

"Alright, I'm coming over."

"Not yet," Elena said, beginning the descent toward the stairs. She grabbed an umbrella before and grasped it between her hands, balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder. "I think it's just Jeremy."

"Be careful," he warned. "I'll stay on the phone until you know everything is okay."

"Okay." She rounded the corner, prepared to whack someone with her makeshift weapon, but saw nothing. She peered into her bedroom and Jenna's. All clear. She walked toward Jeremy's room. She faintly heard rap music coming from his stereo. Bracing herself, she threw open the door and jumped inside, ready to defend her baby brother.

She gaped at the scene before her. He was sitting on the floor, taking a hit from a bong and Damon - Damon Salvatore!- was laying on the floor beside him, his arms crossed behind his head, a bag of opened Cheetos resting on his chest. His eyes were red and for a moment, she thought he had his vamp face on, before realizing his eyes were _bloodshot_, like he was _high_.

They jumped when they saw her. Jeremy began coughing and Damon sat up, moving lethargically compared to his usual swiftness. Both of their eyes were red and surprised.

She was so shocked, she dropped both the umbrella and the phone. She could hear Stefan calling her name, but was too busy staring at the scene before her.

"What the hell?" she screeched.

"Elena," Damon said, slowly, his eyes wide. He sat the Cheetos bag on the floor beside him.

"Hey, sis," Jeremy said, grinning stupidly.

"Are you high?" she exclaimed, her voice rising an octave and cracking.

Damon squinted his eyes at her and ran a hand through his disheveled looking black hair. "I can explain…"

"Yes," Jeremy said at the same time as Damon.

She swooped the fallen phone and umbrella back into her hands and pointed toward Jeremy. "You," she said. "I can not believe you are getting high in our house! Are you crazy?"

Before he could answer, she turned on Damon. "And you!"

"Yes?" he asked, grinning lazily at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked. "For God's sake. What are you? Fifteen? I can not believe you would condone -participate!- in this behavior!"

"I'm sixteen," Jeremy said, looking wounded.

"I don't care," she said.

"Come on, 'Lena," Damon said, pulling a handful of Cheetos out of the bag and stuffing them in his mouth. "It's fine. Nobody got hurt."

She pointed the tip of the umbrella at him. "Not yet," she threatened. She raised the phone to her ear and said, "I found your idiot brother."

Damon didn't flinch at her insult. He was too busy eating Cheetos.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked. "What's he doing?"

"While we were trying to figure out how to save all of our lives, you're idiot brother was _getting high _with my idiot brother."

Damon laughed and turned to Jeremy. "She called you an idiot."

Jeremy reached in the bag. "She called you one too."

"Are you serious?" Stefan asked in disbelief. "Getting high?"

"Oh, yeah," Elena said. She walked toward them and snatched the bag out of Damon's hand.

"Hey!" he said.

"They're high."

"I… I don't know what to say," Stefan said, sounding truly stumped.

"Me either!"

"I'll be their in a few minutes."

She hung up and pointed the umbrella at them again. "Both of you, up."

* * *

><p>Elena stood with a water sprayer in her hand, waiting for Stefan. Damon and Jeremy were sitting at the kitchen table, as she had instructed them to do. Every time they did something she found not fit, she sprayed them in the face with it.<p>

By the time Stefan appeared in the kitchen doorway, they were both wet.

"Elena you're doorknob is broken," Stefan said, his eyebrows furrowed.

Damon started laughing; she sprayed him again. He stopped and started frowning.

Stefan's eyebrows stayed furrowed as he examined his older brother, who was wet, red eyed and smelling of pot.

"I… don't know what to say," he said, repeating his earlier statement.

"I have no idea how to deal with this," Elena said. She raised the water sprayer. "Aside from this."

"I guess I'll take him home," Stefan said, frowning as he watched Damon reach for an Oreo. His lips quirked up just the slightest. "Maybe I'll ground him too."

Damon shot him a dirty look at that. "I am one hundred and forty seven years old," Damon said, defiantly. "I will not be grounded."

Jeremy started laughing and Elena sprayed him again.

She shook her head and looked at Stefan. "We're dealing with toddlers. You know that right?"

They both cracked up at that one.

And they both were sprayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Because I feel as if I should say this, I do not approve of getting high. But a high Damon was just too hard to resist.<strong>

**Review(:**


End file.
